Finding Sleep
by Crimson-Ranger
Summary: Bridge is having problems sleeping...and an Alienizer maybe behind it all [No Flames Please] [Will Most Likely contain Slash]


**Finding Sleep  
****Standard Disclaimer**; I don't own it. I don't even own my own socks! Wait…I rarely wear socks…anyways! You get what I mean!  
**A/N**: I got this idea at midnight last night AFTER I turned my laptop off…man writing on paper with pencil does hurt the wrist…Oh. It might contain slash _(go figure, that's what I mostly write_) oh and I want to thank all who had taken the time to help me with ideas for this fic, you have no clue how much I appreciate it. Oh, and pardon all my random outbursts during the fic. And Thanks to Rach for editing it and shit. Put the rating it is, JUST IN CASE. OH and I apologize for the lack of creativity on the title…we couldn't think of anything. XDD

* * *

**3:33** is what the bright red number on the alarm clock of Cadet Bridge Carson's clock read when he looked over to it. He was just woken up by a horrible nightmare; a nightmare that has scared him senseless; his body was nearly soaked from his hair to his toes in sweat from tossing and turning in his sleep; he slowly sat up running his closed hand, he's wearing pajamas with the hands covered with fabric; through his hair as he shook his head to flush the thoughts of the nightmare from his mind. Glancing over to bed next to his, yet on the other side of the small room; he glances at his sleeping roommate, relieved that he was not woken up from his slumber by his tossing and turning during the nightmare.

His dream was horrible; one of the most horrible nightmares he has ever had; shaking his head he slowly laid back down on the bed tucking his dinosaur under his arm. Closing his eyes he drifted back into a restless slumber. _(A/N: Pause as author messes (plays) with one of his cats by poking her with his mechanical pencil and waving it around. Author comes back a few moments later, "Sorry about that.)_ Unknowingly to Bridge; his roommate, Cadet Schuyler "Sky" Tate, was indeed awake and witnessed the nightmare; he saw Bridge's tossing and turning. He was scared for his friend, yet he knew he should try to awake him, not wanting to embarrass Bridge; he acted like he was asleep when Bridge awoke; after watching his roommate's face for a few moments, he too slowly drifted off to sleep…

**5:30 am**; the alarm sounded in the two male cadet's room. This alarm is not the one signaling that an alien, or anyone at that matter, is attacking the Space Patrol Delta headquarters, nor attacking the city; this was an average alarm clock sounding to awake the two from their sleepless slumber to get ready to attend training. Groggily Bridge awoke from the restless slumber that has come to him during the night; raising from bed he slowly began to change into his training attire. Not noticing his roommate _(A/N: Ack! Cat's attacking my Ipod shuffle's string-thingeh! Sorry, I got it back)_ watching him with a concerned look upon his face; but quickly looks away when Bridge glanced over to him. Being fully dressed into his training attire, Bridge looked over at his roommate in silence watching his roommate get dressed; after a few moments Bridge slowly left their room and headed toward the training area. After getting himself dressed, Sky slowly followed his roommate; about half way to the training grounds the others in their squad met up with them before they started their normal, boring routine. Running, Jumping, Climbing, Trotting through mud, the usual, boring routine…

**11:45am** – After six hours and fifteen minutes, yes they count how long it is, the hopelessly tired cadets headed toward the headquarters to their specific showers. Bridge, being too tired to even care about others being in the shower area, stripped down to nothing, shoving his clothes into his specific locker, he then stepped into the shower; he groped toward the hot and cold faucets turning them on at the same time to have warm water spray from the showerhead. _(A/N: Mmm...Showers…Everyone is talking about them…) _He began to wash his body; he didn't even bother to notice his two male comrades showering on either side of him. Having fully washed his body he turned off the faucets to his showerhead, and stepped out pulling a towel around his body…grabbing his dirty clothes from his locker; he moved over to a wall; punching in a code the wall rose, as he entered it, it automatically put him in his and Sky's room. _(A/N: I wish I had that…)_ He got dressed quickly into his uniform; and exited the room just as Sky entered, clad only in a towel. Sky watched his roommate leave with a worried look on his face just before getting dressed into his own uniform…

**12:05pm**. – Lunch Time; After getting his lunch, which consisted of; buttery toast, Macaroni and Cheese and a grilled cheese sandwich with a water; Bridge picked his normal seat and slowly ate his food in silence. The others sat down next to their friend and instantly began to talk to one another, everyone but Bridge; the others noticed Bridge's silence, since he normally would be in the middle of the conversation entertaining them with one of his theories. However, it was Z who spoke up, "What's wrong, Bridge?" she asks him elbowing her friend; at elbowing him the Macaroni and cheese fell from his fork back onto his plate; Giving her a smile he replied, "Nothing, Just tired and hungry." Seeing that they have fallen for what he said, he went back to fishing for his fallen Macaroni and Cheese. Of course he wasn't truly lying to them; he was indeed tired and hungry… After they finished their lunch they exited the lunching area and went their separate ways. Syd said she was going shopping, go figure, Z was dragged off with Jack to somewhere, he didn't pay attention to what they said, and Sky headed toward the command room to speak with Commander Kruger and Kat about something; Bridge on the other hand headed toward the Common Room. Peeking in he noticed that not that many cadets were in the common room, he moved over to his normal corner, but instead of hanging upside down, he just sat there…thinking…silently… He was thinking about the nightmare he had…he was pondering if he should tell someone about it, but he didn't want to even admit that he had the horrible dream…

_**The Dream**_

He was running…as fast as his tired; lead feeling legs could take him…he was running through the corridors of the Space Patrol Delta headquarters; the alarms were blaring around him; his body was tired from lack of air going to his muscles. He felt numb; as he kept running it seemed the command room was further around. But when he finally reached the command room, the dream switched; he was now stranded in the middle of the abandoned park of the city; he let out a short, but painful shiver as he saw a dark figure in front of him. Bridge could not find his voice to question the figure on who or what it was…The figure gave him a wicked smile before raising his sword; Bridge took a step back only to find himself at the edge of a cliff, and the figure in front of him had disappeared. He took a step forward, just to find himself waist deep in water, looking around him he saw the shore and ran toward it, when he go to the sand, it had disappeared again, this time there was a sword to his chest, and the person gave an evil cackle, "Your soul is—"at that moment he always awoke, to find himself in his room…

**_Back to reality_**

Shaking the thoughts from of his minds, Bridge let out a small shiver as he tried to flush those memories from him once more; he looked around the still abandoned common room…after a few moments he ran his gloved hand through his hair before standing up and leaving the common room heading toward Dr. Kat Manx's lab…he needed to tell her about his dream…only _she_ would be able to give him an answer…if she doesn't have an answer…then he's…screwed… As he walked toward Kat's lab, he passed Sky, who spoke toward him, but he didn't realize that he was speaking to him so he just gave Sky a small nod…this confused Sky, but he decided not to push it, yet he still turned around and followed Bridge to Kat's lab…Bridge knew Sky was following him, so he stopped walking and waited for Sky to come beside him. He looked over at Sky and gave him a small smile, he guesses Sky can know what's going on as well…Sky looked back at him with a smile of his own, "What's wrong buddy?" he asks him. Bridge let out a soft sigh, "I'll tell you as I tell Kat…" he told him as they walked into Kat's Lab, seeing that she was in there, but Boom was as well…Kat looked over at the two cadets who had entered; "Hello, anything wrong?" she asks seeing the look on Bridge's face, the look of tiredness, scared, among other feelings. Bridge gave her a small nod, but he looked at Boom, who looked back then said, "Oh right. I'll...Um…go get something to eat, I'll see you later Kat." He said before scampering out, Bridge gave him a small apologize, Boom understood; Boom knows Bridge as well as the others do.

Kat looked over to Bridge, her clipboard in her arms, "What is it Bridge?" She asks him gently, at that Moment Bridge began to tell her…and Sky of his dream…Sky was in shock, Kat was in deep thought, she placed her clipboard on the table next to her before speaking, "We must go to the Command Center; Bridge gave her a small nod, he then looked over at Sky, who gave him a sincere worried look on his face, before they followed Kat to the command Center. As they entered the Command Center; Kat went directly to the main computer and began typing. Commander Kruger had entered by now and was asking questions, at that moment…Bridge found it was only fair that he tell him as well…so…he did…after telling him he was at Kat's side looking for an answer to Bridge's nightmares…Bridge let out a relieved sigh, and looked at Sky, who looked back…they both then watch Kat search the computer database for an answer…hopefully they will get one…

After a few moments a loud beep could be heard from the computer quickly followed by Kat going, "Oh…My…God…Not…_Him_…"

This scared Bridge…he instinctively grabbed Sky's arm, who just allowed him, grabbing one of his gloved hands in return.

"W-Who?" Bridge asked shakily not trusting his voice…Kat turned to him with a sad look upon her face and spoke…

_To Be Continued…._

* * *

_**  
A/N**: Yup, I'm evil. Cliffy…since everyone else does them, I decided I would also. Please **no **Flames, not sure if my body can handle them._ _Oh, and this is based somewhat of one of DekaRanger (Japanese SPD rangers) episodes._


End file.
